


All Over You

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto has no indoor voice, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Multi, Old Gods, Other, Ritual Sex, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: 'Our love is like water, pinned down and abused for being strange'ORBokuto's village has chosen him as the most worthy sacrifice to the sea god and sends him off to die. The universe (and by extension, Akaashi) has entirely other ideas in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for SASO 2017. This prompt cracked me up, I am pretty sure they meant it to be on the lighter side. I hope the OP doesn't mind that I made it all humor and ridiculous fluff. I mean, who's ever heard of Tender Tentacle Fluff? Well, here you go. :)

‘Try to remember that you’re going to be a hero.’ That’s what Kuroo had told him. Just after Tsukishima chimed in with ‘Maybe it’ll keep your mind off of your imminent dismemberment.’ Kuroo had elbowed Tsukki really hard in the stomach and looked like he might cry. Tsukki looked angry - like he did pretty much all the time - but Bokuto knew he would miss him. 

Bokuto loved the sea. He liked the sound of the crashing waves and the warm sand. He liked the sensation of being buoyed up by the salt water and the glow of sunlight on his face. He was very happy in this village, he had loving parents and lots of friends. He had always lived here where the sights and sounds of the ocean were inescapable and he couldn’t imagine life anywhere else. 

Sure it was a bummer to come of age in a sacrifice year. But no one could change the way the world worked. He had grown up knowing that one of his contemporaries was going to be chosen and delivered to the Old Gods to pacify the sea. This time it just happened to be him. Bokuto wasn’t really surprised. He was active and athletic, the picture of health. A worthy sacrifice people said. 

The village had taken care of him and now he was going to take care of everyone. 

It was a nice enough evening for it. They’d taken him to the baths to purify his body, dressed him in this short, flowy tunic thing, and escorted him to the ritual cove. Everyone had been really sad and quiet which definitely affected his mood too. His whole life he’d had the habit of absorbing the emotions of people around him. He could barely say goodbye to them, his throat choked with unshed tears but once they had tied him to the sacred stone and left him there with the sea as company he started to feel calm again. At least it wasn’t raining or too windy. The early evening air was heady with a warm breeze and the last fiery rays of the sunset. He hoped that whatever came for him wouldn’t wait until it was dark. It wasn’t every day you got to meet an Old God and he wanted to be able to see properly. 

It wasn’t long at all before he heard a splashing sound and the faint rustle of movement over the sand. From his somewhat limited vantage point he could tell something was coming but couldn’t see it clearly. 

Bokuto was felt like he was dying already from the suspense. He wondered why it was dark all of a sudden and realized he had screwed his eyes shut in anticipation. He could sense something was close by, maybe right next to him. He was kind of afraid to look. 

“Hello,” the voice was gentle and calm. It didn’t sound like a horrible monster but things like that could be deceiving. “You’re a _worthy_ sacrifice, aren’t you?” The voice sounded like it was right next to his head, it sounded admiring. 

Ok, he had to look, couldn’t stop himself. 

The thing standing next to him was person-shaped. He looked like a boy around his own age with wind-tousled dark hair and murky sea green eyes. No gaping maws or horrible fangs that Bokuto could see. At least not yet. He was _beautiful_. 

“Wow. Hi.” Ok, not the smoothest opening ever but he was about to die so it probably didn’t matter. 

“Um. Hi.” A small frown of confusion marred the perfect face. “Aren’t you supposed to be more upset? They didn’t drug you, did they? They’re not supposed to do that.” 

“No! Not at all,” Bokuto protested with a smile. “I’m a pretty positive person, in general, I guess.” 

The boy was quiet for a few moments, seemingly at a loss for words. As was his habit, Bokuto charged into the conversational breach, turning his body as much as possible so he could speak to the boy properly. 

“I’ve always thought the Old Gods might not be so bad, you know? I like sea beasts like squids and stuff and that’s sort of what you’re like and besides the whole eating people thing you help the town, right? And really, you only have to eat someone like every twenty years or so. My parents raised me with a strong sense of civic duty. I don’t want to die, you know, but everyone does someday and this way I can help everyone. That’s an important role in the community!”

That earned him a skeptically raised eyebrow. “Do you always talk this much?” 

“Usually!” 

“You have… a lot of energy.” 

Bokuto chuckled, “That’s what everyone tells me.” It was true, since he was young his mother had signed him up for all sorts of sports classes in an attempt to bleed off some of his energy. 

The boy looked thoughtful, eyes narrowed like Tsukki’s when he was planning something. “No, like _a lot_. I might be able to… hmmm.” 

“Oooh, are you planning something? Tell me about it, I want to understand your weird, old thoughts.” He would take every extra minute he could get of chatting before the dismemberment commenced. And he was genuinely interested! 

“Shhh, just let me try something.” 

Suddenly the boy was bending over and capturing his mouth in deep kiss. Bokuto’s eyes drifted shut again as he opened his mouth to the boy’s. His mouth was cool and tasted faintly salty but fresh. When Bokuto reached up to twist his hand into the dark waves of his hair they were damp to the touch. 

His mouth and Bokuto’s hand were their only points of contact but Bokuto’s body was already alive, his skin thrumming with that particular energy. He moaned into the kiss that just seemed to go on. Finally the boy pulled back and looked down into Bokuto’s dazed eyes with a sharp grin. 

“My intuition was correct. I guess we’ll do it this way.” 

He had just opened his mouth to ask ‘what way’ when he felt something smooth and sinuous twist around his calf. A startled yelp came out instead as what could only be described as a tentacle slowly crept up one leg. His eyes must be wide as dinner plates as he stared down the length of his body. The tentacle was pretty - slender and blueish grey, mottled like light on the bottom of the ocean. It felt dry and smooth as it moved up over his skin. 

Bokuto looked back at the boy. He hadn’t moved from his spot near Bokuto’s head and he still looked human. But there were definitely some extra appendages that hadn’t been visible before. They seemed to be emanating from somewhere behind the boy but his head hurt when he tried to scrutinize them too closely. 

The boy kept his arms folded across his chest but now there were two or three limbs dropping touches over his exposed skin. The first one was advancing slowly but steadily up the inside of his leg. As it reached his inner thigh, Bokuto instinctively spread his legs wider to give it space. 

He gasped when it paused for a moment, finding one sensitive patch of skin and brushing back and forth over and over again. “So, what do I call you?” 

The boy tilted his head inquisitively. “What do you mean?”

“Do you have a name? If this is going the way I think it is it would be good to know your name.” Bokuto was aware that he was now shamelessly hard from just one kiss and some suggestive leg groping. The boy couldn’t possibly have overlooked his boner given the flimsy tunic thing. He really hoped he would get to live long enough to get off one last time. 

The boy’s answering chuckle was the dark crash of waves, a little menacing but calming as well. “You can call me Akaashi. But don’t worry, I’m going to keep your mouth occupied.” 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” 

Somehow his bonds had come undone and moments later the fastening on his tunic as well. The fabric fell away and he was completely exposed to the open air, the sea, and Akaashi. Before he had any time to feel embarrassed the tentacle touching his thigh suddenly slid up over the wet tip of his cock. He arched his back and his startled cry was muffled by a smaller appendage sliding into his mouth. 

Bokuto slid his tongue over it, feeling the general shape and tasting it. It was like, well, it was like sucking cock. He flicked his tongue and gave an experimental suck and Akaashi’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. In retaliation the tentacle touching his cock circled around the head and tugged lightly. Another one slithered across his chest to tease a nipple. Some of them felt wet and it was like tongues lapping at his skin. 

He spread his legs wider and felt two strong limbs loop around his ankles to pull and hold them even further apart. The stretch of his muscles felt good but not as good as the electric softness of the tentacle probing his balls and trailing down over his perineum. Bokuto knew he was moaning shamelessly, probably drooling a little around the appendage in his mouth but he felt so fucking good and Akaashi was there looking gorgeous and flushed, his breath now coming in harsh pants. His crotch felt wet, a combination of the precome leaking from his cock and a cool liquid from the tentacles. 

Finally one breached him, tracing the rim of his hole lightly before slipping inside. His body shuddered as it filled him up while another one curled firmly around his dick, stroking slowly. 

Akaashi ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair and groaned softly, “You really like this, don’t you? Most people would find this bizarre. Disgusting.” 

The tentacle in his mouth retreated so he could answer, his voice already sounding rough in the heavy air. “I’ve never had any particular preference. I like people, you know? And hot people are hot, who cares about the details?” 

Akaashi’s delighted laugh was a thing of beauty. “Lucky me. I’m going to fuck you now, Koutarou.” 

“What have we been doing so far?” 

Instead of answering his moaned question Akaashi moved quickly and sinuously, throwing one long, pale leg over to straddle Bokuto’s hips. Before he could fully register what was happening Akaashi was sinking down onto his cock, the tentacle there sliding away to make room. It slipped down to join the one inside him, slicking around his stretched rim as the larger one thrust slowly in and out. 

The god must be planning to kill him with amazing sex. Akaashi was everywhere - above him, surrounding him, twisting inside of him - Bokuto was drowning in sensation. Akaashi rocked his hips in time with the waves lapping at the shore. He was so tight, and wet and Bokuto was hot everywhere. All he could do was anchor his hands on Akaashi’s hips and hold on. 

After what might have been seconds or hours the large tentacle inside him worked its way just a little deeper, pressing that spot inside him that made him scream. 

“Yes, Koutarou. That’s it. Call out for me, I’ll take care of you.” Akaashi moaned in his ear. 

His bones were melting and reforming with every twist of Akaashi’s hips, with every slippery slide of flesh inside him. The smaller tentacle had worked its way back into his mouth and he felt impossibly full, a vessel filled nearly to the brim with pleasure. 

Finally he couldn’t take anymore, his body had reached its limit. He felt his orgasm crash over him, rippling down his body in waves, making him twitch and cry out. Akaashi tightened above him, around him, the tentacles thrashed gently milking Koutarou’s body. Everything faded into a gentle hazy glow. 

When he finally came back to himself he realized the glow was real. The cove was twilight dark around them but Akaashi - still sprawled over his chest, tucked up in his arms - was lit up from within like a pearl, pale and luminous. It was like holding the moon in his arms, Bokuto had never seen anything so beautiful. He was happy that this would be his last memory. 

“Wow,” he managed weakly. “That was… yeah, wow. Nice. Well, if I have to die, that was a great way to go out.” 

Akaashi raised his head enough to give him a small smile, ocean green eyes shining. “Oh yeah, no. I don’t have to kill you.” 

“What?!” 

“Well, I mean I have to get energy from sacrifices somehow and most people aren’t really… receptive to this option,” he gestured down at their entwined bodies, a few tentacles still wrapped loosely around his limbs like they were cuddling too. “There’s usually just a lot of screaming and wailing and then. Death.” 

Bokuto perked up. “Cool! That’s a much better option. If you give me like ten minutes I bet we can go again.” 

Akaashi looked at him like he might be more than a little insane. “Thanks. But I’m good for now.” 

“You can come back soon, right?” 

“Meaning...?”

“I mean you aren’t only allowed above the surface every twenty years, right?” This was actually crazy, talking to a sea god like he was a new friend but Bokuto couldn’t stop himself, his voice sounding tentative but hopeful. “We could… hang out again some time?” 

“Are you asking me if we can meet again for sex?” 

“Hell yeah! But, you know, it doesn’t _just_ have to be sex. I like surfing and video games and stuff too. You could meet my friends!” 

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline. “... for sex?”

He couldn’t hold back his guffaw if he tried, “Now there’s a thought! Hey, if anyone could get Tsukishima to loosen up it would be you.”

The god seemed baffled but he was smiling. “Congratulations, Koutarou. You saved the village and you get to live to tell the tale. And, sure. You can come back and see me sometime. Just show up here and I’ll know.” 

Akaashi leaned down to kiss him again, deep and sweet. Bokuto felt a small weight on his tongue and when Akaashi pulled away Bokuto plucked a misty green pearl from his mouth. 

“A little something so you don’t forget me. If you’re serious about all that, don’t make me wait twenty years.” 

“I’ll be lucky if I make it twenty hours.” 

The god looked flushed and happy. “You’re sweet. Now go home, everyone’s waiting for you.” 

He did his best to return his tunic and hair to some semblance of order and headed back to the path. He paused when he reached the opening to the cove and turned to look. Akaashi was melting back into the sea, leaving no trace except a pool of white light just below the surface. 

Bokuto waved goodbye anyway and headed home with a grin. Man, he couldn’t wait to tell Kuroo and Tsukki about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, Bokuto comes back home and now all he has to do is... explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I would ever come back to this but the answer is apparently yes!

Before he left to… well, to go off and die, Bokuto and Kuroo had spent a long morning sitting in their favorite spot on the cliffs overlooking the sea. There were a couple of rocks smoothed down by eons of wind off the ocean and generations of people from the village coming to lounge on them. 

When Akaashi released him Bokuto didn’t go right back to the village. He knew where his first stop needed to be. 

He found Kuroo exactly where he had expected, perched on his favorite rock, one long leg drawn up so he could rest his chin on his knee. It was coming on full dark now but the lantern Kuroo had with him cast enough light for Bokuto to see. 

He left Kuroo right here only half a day ago but it felt like a lifetime. Kuroo had definitely been crying. He was quiet and still now but Bokuto could see the faint tracks of tears on his cheeks. When he wrapped his arms around Kuroo from behind and nuzzled his cheek, he tasted salt. 

Understandably it took Kuroo some time to calm down from the shock of Bokuto’s sudden appearance and then again from the further surprise of Bokuto’s explanation of his not death. 

“So you’re telling me that you get to live. And the village will still be protected. Because… you boned a… tentacle monster?” Relief clearly warred with skepticism in Kuroo’s voice. 

“Akaashi, yeah!” Bokuto grinned, he knew Kuroo would come around eventually. “He’s not so monstrous when you get to know him.” 

“When you get to… know him,” Kuroo echoed faintly.

“Well, I got to know him, like, carnally,” Bokuto snickered. “But yeah, we talked too, he’s really cool!” 

Kuroo’s answering chuckle was as familiar and comforting as the weight of his arm around Bokuto’s waist. “Only you could _make friends_ with a terrifying, magic Elder God. I swear, Kou. You’re so fucking weird.” 

He turned enough to bury his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto felt a shudder shake his lanky frame. “I’m so glad you’re not dead.” 

Bokuto’s voice was soft, muffled in Kuroo’s perpetually tousled hair, “Me too, Tetsu.” 

 

It took a while for life in the village settle down. After a few weeks passed without the town’s total destruction most people seemed to accept Bokuto’s explanation and went from being jumpy and suspicious to happy to have him back. 

He and Kuroo were studying one afternoon - yeah, since he hadn’t died he had to go back to school, which meant studying, which wasn’t the best but he’d take it over dismemberment - when Kuroo asked suddenly, “So, are you going to see him again?”

“Who, Akaashi?” 

Kuroo poked him between the eyes with the end of his pencil, “Obviously.” 

“Yeah, of course! I’ve been back to visit once already. To talk,” 

Kuroo’s arched brow indicated that he knew Bokuto was holding out on him.

He felt his cheeks flush just a little but he smiled. “Yeah, other stuff too, but there was talking!” Bokuto playfully kicked Kuroo under the table. “Are you going to come with me next time? To meet him?” 

His friend’s eyes shot open wide. “I mean, I’d like to meet him, sure. But would there be… you know…”

“Hot, slippery, sea god sex,” Bokuto cut in with a sunny grin. 

“Oh my god, Kou, Jesus! You can’t just Say that shit!” Kuroo had covered his face with his hands but Bokuto could see he was flushed all the way down to his collar. 

“Can!” 

Kuroo was still having difficulty controlling his blush but he was meeting Bokuto’s eyes again. “That might be something I am potentially curious about.” 

“Dude, you have no idea,” Bokuto replied gleefully as Kuroo slid around to his side of the table. He registered the heat of Kuroo’s palm sliding up his thigh a second before Kuroo leaned in to press a soft kiss to his neck. “Tetsu?” 

“I think,” Kuroo’s voice was low and heated in his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down Bokuto’s spine, “you should tell me what to expect. In detail.” 

Whatever Bokuto was going to say next was lost in a quiet moan as Kuroo’s hands and mouth conspired to drive him to distraction. “Yeah, I think I can manage that… you should definitely have all of the facts.” 

Kuroo paused to give him a wicked smirk, “You know I like to be prepared.”


End file.
